Steven Lonsdaleite Universe
by Exotos135
Summary: It's like a Momswap AU, except not really. One shot.


**So, like a billion years ago, I wrote a fanfic centered on the idea on momswap, one I wasn't exactly proud of, and one that I started before I really got both my longterm stories and AU-inspired stories on the front.**

 **That was also back before the series was either on its third or second season, around 2015 I think, so, yeah, a lot of things have changed since then. And you know what they say; with a lot of changes and a lot of developments in the show...**

 **Comes a lot more possibilities to screw up the beautiful, complex canonity that we all know and love. And I'm going to do my own take on that today!**

 **One of the reviews of my old story suggested I try to do another version of the Momswap idea. And so, I'm gonna do that the only way I can think of:**

 **Replacing the Gems with whatever random Gems I could think of in five seconds.**

 **But I should stop talking before this fic becomes half author's note, half undercooked AU.**

 **So, let's go. ;)**

* * *

The boy slowly woke up as he heard some voices speaking:

" _I think it's finished._ "

" _But is it functional?_ "

" _I just said it was finished, right?_ "

" _Just because it's finished doesn't mean it's functional, you clod. Am I right or am I right?_ "

" _Don't drag her into this: You know she hates it when you drag her into our arguements!_ "

" _Well, maybe I wouldn't have to drag her into this if you admitted that there's the chance it might not work!_ "

"Quiet you two! He's waking up!"

The boy opened his eyes, and though his vision was blurry for a second, it cleared up soon enough to give him a good look at the people who were talking.

Or rather, the Gems that were talking.

One was a burly Gem with rainbow dreadlocks, wearing a pink apron over her sleeveless white shirt with matching shoulder pads, purple pants, and black shoes. Her gem was rectangular, and it was positioned on her chest.

The other was a tiny blue Gem, sporting a business suit, with a ribbon tied on front, and a pair of watery wings on her back. Her gem was shaped like a teardrop, and it was on her left cheek.

And the one in the middle was a fusion, at least judging by the Gems on her chest and stomach. She wore what looked like a combination between a bodysuit and a dress, with poofy sleeves and opera gloves on her lower set of arms.

"Bismuth? Aquamarine? Rhodonite?" the person the Gems were talking to asked, in that order. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Bismuth asked with a wide smile. "Today's a very special day!"

"Or should we say, as the earth people like to call it, a very special midnight," Aquamarine added as she flew closer to the person's face. "Like seriously, how were you born right at midnight?"

The gem fusion, Rhodonite, pushed the other two Gems away and said:

"Happy birthday, Steven."

The person now revealed to be Steven turned to face themselves in a mirror. They looked pretty much the same as canon: Chubby, black afro, pink shirt with a star on it, nothing out of the ordinary there.

Oh right, except for his left eye, which was closed.

Shortly after, he turned around and saw the calendar. "Oh hey, you're right, it's my birthday!"

And, remembering the condition of his left eye, he nervously turned back to the trio and asked, "You're not taking me to another Gem mission, are you?"

"No!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"Steven, you're never going to another mission with us ever again! No ifs, no buts, just no in general!" Rhodonite bluntly stated, before she took a deep breath and calmed down. "No, instead, we got you a different kind of gift."

"More especifically, a good one," Bismuth said as she took out a gift box from her back.

"Even more especifically," Aquamarine quipped as she threw a sly look at Bismuth. "One that might not even work."

"Let Steven be the judge of that," Rhodonite said as she snatched the box, and handed it to the boy.

Steven nodded in agreement, gently opened the box, and took out... a circular robot of sorts, with a pair of wings on the sides, and floating stubs for legs. It also had a "screen" where its "face" would otherwise be.

"It's a Visual Robonoid," Bismuth explained. "I managed to convince one of those Kindergarteners who owned us a favor to build it, just for you."

"Supposedly, once activated, it'll fly around the place and record everything it sees, so you can watch it later whenever you like," Aquamarine explained. "It was built after we realized that you might get both a little bored, and a little concerned when we go out on missions that take longer than expected."

"Push the button on its head to activate it," Rhodonite said.

The boy obliged, and as soon as the button was pushed, it glew a bright green color as the robonoid "opened" the screen in front of it and flew around the room, recording everything as it flew past the Gems, Steven, and eventually until it reached the door...

Where there was a human outside, looking nervously at the machine.

"Oh right, we also brought along somebody who wanted to give you a gift too, just in case you didn't like the robonoid," Rhodonite said as soon as she saw the human. "We hope you don't mind."

"Hey, you know what the donut shop mascot says," Steven smiled and shrugged. "The more, the merrier!"

Bismuth chuckled in amusement, Rhodonite nodded in quiet agreement, and Aquamarine winced in disgust.

Shortly after that, the human herself walked towards Steven and sat down, the Visual Robonoid following her and filming her.

She had brown skin, white glasses that covered her eyes, puffy brown hair reaching past her back, and a white long-sleeved dress.

And then, it hit Steven: He had met her before.

"Oh hey, you were there, in my first gem mission!" the boy blurted out.

"Yeah, that's me. I wanted to thank you for saving me when one of those monsters attacked," the girl answered as she took out a gift box. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, though, since you and those gems banished as soon as the monster was dealt with."

Steven frowned. "How do your eyes feel?"

The girl lifted her glasses, revealing that while one of her eyes was brown, the other was blue, as she answered:

"I'm still getting used to it, but hey, it's better than nothing."

And then she winked with the blue eye before she pulled her glasses down.

"Anyway, I should get going. I told Mom and Dad I'd return home as soon as I gave you your gift. Goodbye!"

The girl stood up and waved goodbye, but just before she left, Aquamarine yelled:

"Hey, human! What's your name!"

The girl stopped, turned around, and beaming a smile, she answered:

"It's Connie! Connie Maheswaran!"

She left soon after, with the Robonoid almost following her before Bismuth grabbed it.

"Whoa there, you don't need to film her anymore!" Bismuth pushed the button again, and the Robonoid deactivated. "See, Steven? You can deactivate it by pushing the button again."

However, she got no response. "Steven?"

Bismuth returned to Aquamarine and Rhodonite, and watched with them as the boy took out what was inside Connie's gift box:

It was a bracelet, one decorated with tiny shards at the rings connecting and keeping it together.

"It seems to be a bracelet decorated with the shards of that beast," Aquamarine remarked as she took a closer look at the bracelet.

"No, those aren't the same ones," Rhodonite clarified. "We bubbled it and took it here, remember?"

"Whatever the case," Steven put the bracelet on, and looked at it with a pleased smile. "I like it."

The trio exchanged looks, and though Rhodonite and Bismuth exchanged smiles, Aquamarine looked elsewhere with a slight frown when they turned to look at her. Then they turned to look back at Steven, who was beaming a smile towards them.

"Thanks for the gifts, guys," Steven raised his arms high. "I love you!"

Rhodonite and Bismuth hugged the boy, with Aquamarine trying her hardest to fit into the hug as Rhodonite replied:

"We love you too, Steven."

* * *

 **I'm sure you all want some explanation on what's going on, but since I don't want to spoil or dump a lot of info on you, I'll just explain the important thing:**

 **Steven once went on a gem mission with the three Gems you see here. It was his very first mission fighting a Gem monster (NOT a corrupted Gem), one which was attacking Beach City.**

 **During this attack, the monster managed to injure Connie, clawing out one of her eyes in the process. So Steven, being Steven no matter what, offered to have an eye surgery done on him and Connie, so Connie could replace the eye she lost with Steven's left eye.**

 **So, that's the reason why Steven's left eye is closed, and why Connie has differently colored eyes.**

 **Now, that's one thing, but is there anything else that needs to be explained...**

 **Nope, can't think of anything. XD**

 **Anyhow, I'm glad you took the time to read this story. Tell me what you think in your reviews, if you do review, and remember:**

 **Believe in Steven.**


End file.
